Second Chances
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: When Miaka meets the reincarnated Tasuki, she feels as though she's been given a second chance at love.


**AN: This is a fandom I've been quietly following for a long time. I've only recently decided to have a shot at writing it. So, here we go - a Tasuki/Miaka reincarnation fic. Can you say cliché? Oh well, I tried. Prompt 14 - "Smile".**

It hadn't been a good week for Miaka Yuuki, who had gone for a walk in the park in an attempt to clear her head. She hadn't been able to concentrate at work, making her employers irritated. There hadn't been any major mistakes, it was more that her mind just wasn't on the job. Instead, she'd been thinking more and more about the time she'd spent in Konan, years ago. The seishi would all have been reborn, probably several times over by now, and Miaka couldn't help wondering if she'd ever meet any of them in her own time. Her relationship with Tamahome (or Taka, as he was now called) had fizzled out naturally after a year or so, but they still kept in contact, as friends.

Wandering round the park, her mind still elsewhere, she was brought back to earth with a thump. Literally. Sprawled on the floor, lying in a muddy puddle. Slowly, she sat up, trying to figure out what had happened. A large black labrador sat at her feet, looking exceedingly pleased with itself.

"Suzaku! Bad dog!"

The name startled Miaka - Suzaku was the name of one of the four gods, in Konan. She'd actually been Suzaku's priestess.

Grinning sheepishly, the dog's owner reached out a hand to help her up. She took it, and found herself staring into a very familiar face. "Sorry about that, miss. Suzaku's not normally so lively."

"Don't worry about it, no harm done." She smiled, showing that she wasn't angry, and patted the dog on the head.

The man was studying her, looking a little confused. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look sort of familiar."

"My name's Miaka."

"I'm Genrou." He shook his head, unable to place the name. "Well, sorry again for landing you in the mud."

Miaka watched as he walked away, noting carefully how many features were exactly as she remembered, even down to the long hair and jewellery. He was, undeniably, Tasuki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A week later, she set out for the park again, in the hope of seeing the reincarnation of Tasuki again. Despite their less than ideal introduction, she was hoping that the memories would return.

"Miaka?"

She turned at the sound of her name. He was sitting on a bench, the dog named Suzaku at his side. Smiling, she sat down next to him. "Good morning, Genrou."

"I wasn't sure you'd remember."

The lopsided smile revealed the pointed teeth that had led to Tasuki being called Fang Boy. Miaka's breath caught in her throat, and she had to hold herself back from crying out his name. He didn't know her, so all she could do was wait. Suzaku nudged her knee with his nose, and she automatically reached out, stroking the soft fur.

"You're probably going to think I'm mad, but I'm sure I used to know you." Miaka looked up, seeing the puzzlement on Genrou's face. "Is your name Miaka Yuuki?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"How do I know that... you didn't tell me." He was talking to himself, and Miaka wanted desperately to explain about the book, and the four gods, and being Priestess of Suzaku. She didn't, though. Instead, she just listened. "I can see you, but you're younger... maybe fifteen or sixteen, and there's a bird... a phoenix, I think..."

"That's the god named Suzaku." She couldn't help it any longer.

"You mean that's real? I know I dream about that - it's why I called my dog Suzaku."

"It's real, Genrou."

He leaned back, covering his face with his hands. "If I buy you a drink, will you explain it to me?"

"Of course. I'd have explained it anyway."

In the café, Genrou waved at someone in the corner, before leading Miaka to a table. She wasn't surprised to find that the guy was Kouji, or at least his reincarnation - the two had been good friends, and probably were in every life they lived.

"Where to begin..." mused Miaka, sipping her coffee.

"The beginning is always a good idea." Genrou grinned his lopsided smile again.

"I suppose it all began when Yui and I found a strange book in the library..." It was a long story, and they'd managed to get through several drinks and a meal by the time Miaka had finished.

"So, what happened with you and this Tamahome guy, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We split up, very amicably. It just didn't work out between us."

"Hmm... so if I asked you out to dinner tomorrow..."

"I'd like that." Miaka smiled, reaching across the table for his hand. It wasn't what she'd pictured, back when she'd been in Konan, begging for Tamahome to be able to return to modern day Tokyo with her. It wasn't what she'd imagined when Taka told her their relationship wasn't working. But she'd been given a second chance at love, it seemed, and she was going to take it.

**AN: Please, review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
